


Burn, Baby, Burn

by ximeria



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Porn Battle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has a focus that's almost scary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn, Baby, Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the prompt of 'slow'

Merlin wanted him to go faster, but he couldn't get himself to voice it, to break Arthur's focus. Lying back on Arthur's bed, in Arthur's heated bedchamber, all he could do was gasp whenever Arthur found a new spot on his body to which he could and would apply indefinite time for exploration and attention.

"Arthur," he finally gasped out when Arthur ran his tongue over one hipbone, fitting his mouth over it and sucking lightly on the skin.

"Which part of 'be quiet' aren't you getting, Merlin?" Arthur scolded, though there was no scorn in his voice as there normally would be, when Merlin broke on of Arthur numerous stupid rules.

Merlin tightened his grip on the head of the bed and bit his lower lip. He caught Arthur looking up at him with an approving smile, eyes dark with lust and skin gleaming with sweat.

Then Arthur was back to that same spot and Merlin had never thought that the top of his hip bone would be so closely connected to his dick. Maybe it wasn't the spot itself, but the attention Arthur was giving him?

It felt like hours and still Merlin could not get Arthur to move any faster. It was a slow churning of want flowing through his body by now, the initial urgency burned out, refined into a slow, all consuming need.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Merlin whimpered when he felt Arthur slide a wet finger over his testicles, rubbing the callused pad against the painfully taut skin. He cried out a moment later when Arthur followed the same trail with his tongue.

He would have bucked if it wasn't for Arthur holding his legs down, Merlin no match for his brute strength. That too made Merlin's blood sing, made his magic roll through his body in ways that he had no idea if he could keep under control.

Maybe Arthur would notice, maybe he would comment, maybe he would ignore it and maybe, just maybe, he would rejoice in it the same way that Merlin did.

He couldn't know, and at that point he was beyond caring. All that meant anything to him was Arthur's hands on him, his tongue and lips sliding along his dick, his fist around the base it, squeezing to stave off Merlin's release for the umpteenth time.

Arthur ran his wet finger down along Merlin's dick again, retracing the line below his testicles and then the tip pressed against his arsehole, the possibility of Arthur doing this, of pressing the tip of his finger inside him, the feeling of teetering on the edge of that very possibility... Merlin moaned, his magic flaring to life, crackling over his skin, over Arthurs as well, binding them together.

"About time," Arthur muttered, voice thick with arousal before he slid his mouth down over Merlin's dick, before he pushed his finger inside him and Merlin was finally allowed to come, was finally allowed to let go.

For all Merlin knew, his body would burn like this forever, his magic pouring out of him, over them both, filling them.

It may not be what destiny had in mind for them, but he really didn't care.

The End


End file.
